Are you eligible for the job of a spirit?
by CottonCandy1234
Summary: What happens if Man in the Moon have interview with our fanfiction authors? MORE INTERVIEWS! MORE FUN! MORE QUESTIONS! XD Answer 5 questions that is included at chapter 27!
1. CottonCandy1234

**Chapter 1: CottonCandy1234**

**Based on Page 14 in The book of Guardians.**

**"Man in Moon choose people to interview to see if they fit in the job of the spirits. Human instantly forgets it after it is done, and people refer to this as 'deep sleep' or 'dreamless sleep'. You can ask questions, talk about things, your personalities, and even gossip about things."**

**So, I thought about this.**

**'What if our ROTG Fanfiction authors were having an interview with Man in Moon?! :O**

**P.M. Me if you are interested in participating. Or review. Whatever you like.**

**Here you go.**

**P.S. I deleted the first story because it broke the rules. Also it was easy for me to write it in a traditional form anyways sooo… XD**

I brushed my teeth and fell asleep. I woke up, or did I? Anyways, I was in this weird silver-decorated office and I was sitting on this comfiest black couch I have ever sat on. Oh, I should add this too. This guy that looked like in mid 20s was staring at me. I instantly (well, did I?) freaked out.

"WHO ARE YOU! AHHHHHH?! WHERE AM I?!"

"Calm down child! You are in a dream!" This guy was telling me to calm down? He had silver eyes and black hair. His skin was toned and well, he is sort of hot. (I TOTALLY DID NOT WRITE THAT. OH MY GOSH.)

"Who… Who are you?" I asked in sort of fear and sort of happiness. (A man candy kidnapped me. I should be sort of happy even though he is probably a psychopath to kidnap a girl)

"I am Man in the Moon, Tsar Lunar."

'Did I hear that right?! No I didn't…' I smirked and thought about a good comeback.

"Ha, if you are MiM, I am mother nature… Wait. Are you serious?"

"I never said I was joking." He smirked and he walked up to his desk and got a sheet of paper and a silver pen. He came back and gave me the sheet.

"What is this? Wait a minute. Am I actually at the moon? Am I dreaming?"

"CottonCandy1234, you are dreaming but I summon mortals every night to see if they are eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian. You even wrote this down on your story."

"I made that thing up though! This is cool, I guessed it right! Anyways, so this is THE interview that I wrote about?"

"Yup. Just write your name and the answers please. You know the drill."

I looked at the sheet of paper and the first thing I noticed was… The paper was glowing lightly like moonlight. I want this paper. XD

There were three questions on the page, and I skimmed it.

**1. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?  
2. What powers do you think you need to do your job?  
3. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?**

I wrote down these things.

1. I never really thought about it, but I want to be a Guardian Angel! You know, the ones that protects the Guardians! With angel wings and things! :D

2. Well, if I am a Guardian Angel, I should have a weapon... A LIFE SABER! AHHHH! THAT WOULD BE COOL! Just kidding. I should need healing powers and I need to fly. Also we should be invisible to people because, well, they are going to freak out if they see me.

3. I don't want to be a Guardian XD

I finished scribbling and gave him the paper. He read it, smiled and asked me some questions.

"You want to protect the Guardians?" I nodded.

"YES! I want that job because Pitch Black was making fun of the Guardians about they have no protection and things!" He smiled and nodded.

"That really sounds okay. Well, child, I will maybe contact you later when you become a spirit! Go to sleep now…"

"Huh? But I am already asleep? What are you talking about?" I frowned and you have no idea what he did after that.

He sprinkled Sandy's dreamsand at me.

"NOOO! I WANT TO STAY AT THE MOON... zzzzzzz"

**A/N: I changed it. Well, that doesn't break the rules right?**

**P.S. I am truly sorry but can you guys give me the requests again? I deleted the story and I forgot to get the requests from reviews… *sheepish grin***


	2. KoalaCupcake

**Chapter 2: KoalaCupcake**

**Here you go. If anything does not feel right PM me and i will fix it.**

KoalaCupcake fell asleep and next thing she knew, she was at the moon facing Man in the Moon.

"AHHH! WHERE AM I?!" KoalaCupcake freaked out and started to throw stuff at Man in the Moon.

"Okay, I honestly do not wish mortals to freak out at me like this!" Manny grabbed all the objects KoalaCupcake threw and arranged them back. Then, he went to his desk, got his paper and the pen and sat down in front of her.

"Okay. I am Man in the Moon and we are having an interview."

"You are Man in the Moon? What kind of interview exactly are we having?" KoalaCupcake asked.

"You know, the one to see if you are eligible for a spirit/Guardian job!"

"WOAH! YOU DO THESE THINGS?! :O You're smart." Manny thanked her.

"Okay. Let's start the interview. What kind of Spirit/Guardian do you want to become?"

"Hmm... I would want to be the spirit of imagination!"

"Interesting. Can I ask why?"

"Because I have a very big imagination."

"I already know that. :) Anyways, second question. What powers do you think you need for your job?"

"OH! I know! I want to have an army of Dragons! And Unicorns! Oh, but that's not really a power, is it? Ok, for powers, I would want to have the power to fly (I want to have wings) and I would want to have the power to transform in to what ever I want and I would want to have swords like North does as my weapon."

Manny frowned and gave her a look 'what did you just say…?'. KoalaCupcake sheepishly smiled.

"Does this all make sense?"

"Yes it does. Okay. Since you wanted to be a Guardian, you get another question."

"Yay! Another question! :D Ask me!"

"KoalaCupcake, if you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"My center would be creativity. Like, I protect the creativity in children."

"That's a good idea. Okay, child. The interview is over, and I will give you 2 minutes to look around the moon."

"Yay! I can do that? Thanks!" KoalaCupcake got up and looked at the windows. Manny silently got up too and sprinkled it to KoalaCupcake behind her.

"Well, goodnight." Manny smiled and KoalaCupcake frowned.

"Hey! That's not fair...zzzzzzzzzz" KoalaCupcake fell asleep in Manny's arms.

"Surprise attack XD" Manny smiled and KoalaCupcake sent back to the Earth.

**Tada. If I did anything wrong please PM me.**

**Anyone else interested in participating? Please PM me.**

**20TH, 40TH, 60TH, 80TH AND 100TH REVIEWER GETS AN EPIC BONUS! XD XD XD GUESS WHAT IT IS! XD XD XD**


	3. pineapplefreak

**Chapter 3: pineapplefreak**

**If I did anything wrong please PM me so I can fix it.**

"Hi, umm…pineapplefreak?"

"Hello. That's my pen name."

"Do you like pineapples?" MiM smiled and pineapplefreak smirked at him.

"That's like the smartest question I have ever heard in my life!" *fake gasp*

" -_- Anyways, back to the point. Do you know where this is and who I am?" pineapplefreak looked at him and shook its head.

"I… Actually have no idea. Are you kidnapping me?" *smirks*

"No. Anyways, this is the moon and I am Man in the moon."

"You are MiM? *smirks* I believe you. Totally." MiM face palmed and pineapplefreak smirked.

"No, I'm serious. I'm man in the moon."

"Oh, yeah. I believe you. I totally do."

"I know your pen name and I know you wrote 3 stories for ROTG and one crossover with ROTG & HTTYD. Does that prove it now?"

" :O I sort of believe you now." MiM smirked in victory and pineapplefreak just looked at him in amazement.

"Anyways, just answer 2-3 questions, all right?"

"Sure, why not. Stranger. *giggles* " MiM rolled his eyes as pineapplefreak silently giggled in amusement.

"What spirit or Guardian do you want to be?"

"Hmm... That's a good question. Let me think a little."

"Take your time. :)"

"Ok, well I always thought it would be cool to be a seasonal spirit. Not sure which season though... summer, maybe? Or autumn. I always liked autumn, with apple cider and carving pumpkins and jumping in leaves and all the good smells... actually yeah, i think I would go with autumn."

"That's really good! What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Powers... I would want to fly via turning into a phoenix, because they always remind me of fire and fire reminds me of the leaves in the fall. I would have to be able to turn the leaves into those colors by touching them or just being in their presence. I should probably also have control over the weather, too, you know for those "blue October sky" days or for the wind that blows the leaves down. And for my weapon/talisman (because I have this headcanon that all seasonal spirits have some sort of conduit of power, like Jack has his staff) I would have a dagger shaped like a leaf that could turn into a paintbrush for when I was coloring the leaves."

"Wow! You put lots of thoughts for that one, didn't you? :O "

"Yeah... *shy smile*"

"You're better than CottonCandy1234, she was so hyper! Anyways, go to sleep child."

"Huh? Did you just tell me to go to sleep?"

Manny sprinkled Sandy's dreamsand. pineapplefreak tried to dodge it but failed. :P

"Classic...zzzzzzzz"

**A/N: WOW. REQUESTS. I'M CURRENTLY FIXING ALL THE OLD ONES. OKAY.**

**GUYS IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE, JUST DO THIS.**

**Answer 2-3 questions! XD**

**1. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?  
2. What powers do you think you need to do your job?  
3. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?  
any special things/details do you want to add in your interview? :) tell me!**

**Any guesses for what 20th reviewer bonus would be? If you see other stories by me, there are pretty epic bonuses. XD**


	4. Ariel Munroe

**Chapter 4: Ariel Munroe**

"I am getting a lot of fanfiction authors now. This is suspicious." Manny frowned as he saw another fan fiction author, Ariel Munroe was in front of him.

(CottonCandy1234: Tee hee XD)

"Where am I? Whoa! This is cool! Who are you? What's your name?" Manny smiled and Ariel Munroe scanned him to see if he looked dangerous.

"Well, you are currently dreaming and I am Man in the Moon."

"…Sandy you are amazing. *hugs MiM* "

" *hugs her back* Uhhh actually I called you here for an interview."

"What interview?! :O"

"Oh, umm the interview to see if you are eligible for a job of the spirit!"

"Yay! That sounds fun. Ask me!"

"Okay. Answer 2 questions. What kind of spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Spirt or guardian IDK but I wanna be the spirt of healing."

"Hmm... Cool. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Hmm...I want to be able to grow plants quicker for medicine, be able to fly to get to people quicker, be able to cure all things including camcer and nightmare sand, I also pixies (kind like tooths fairies only less hummingbird looking) ito help me make medicine and stuff finalyy Imwant to control water for healing and for battle! XD"

"Wow. People are full of imagination these days. I like this idea. Now, last question!"

"Aww…" Ariel Munroe pouted and Manny smiled and pet her head.

"If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"My center would be compassion."

" :) Thank you child for participating. Anyways, I have a gift for you. *gives her a box* "

"Ooh la la! What is this? *opens it* "

The box was full of Sandy's dreamsand.

"Aww it's so pretty... Goodbye Manny...zzzzzzzz"

**TADA! XD I hope I didn't do anything wrong... XD XD XD PM me if you want me to fix some parts! XD**

**Anyways, if you want to participate please answer these questions XD  
1. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?  
2. What powers do you think you need to do your job?  
3. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?  
any special things/details do you want to add in your interview? :) tell me!**


	5. GuardianOfDeviance

**Chapter 5: GuardianOfDeviance**

GuardianOfDeviance fell asleep and landed on the moon. Manny checked the information list again, and frowned.

"CottonCandy1234, I am going to kill you for making me interview like 30 times a day!"

"Huh?" GuardianOfDeviance somehow felt like this guy in front of her/him was not normal. He had silver eyes!

"Before you ask me more questions of myself or where you are, you are at the moon and I am Man in the Moon."

"…"

"I am serious."

"If you are Man in the Moon, can you make people love potatoes like me?" GuardianOfDeviance asked with sparkly eyes full of hope, and Manny shook his head.

"Well, sorry child. I unfortunately cannot do that."

"Awww…"

"But you can do me a favour by participating on my interview?"

"What interview? About Potatoes?! *squeals* Yay!"

"Not about potatoes…"

"Aww…"

"But this interview is to see if you are eligible for a job of the spirit/Guardian!"

"That actually sounds fun. Ask me questions!"

"Okay. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Hmm… Spirit (or eventually Guardian) of Weirdness/Deviance/Randomness/Whatever word there is to describe strangeness. OPTIONALLY, I could always be a spirit of creativeness if it's not taken."

"That sounds fun. Okay, What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"A unicorn that shoots rainbows!"

"I think I said powers…?"

"Oh, powers. Well, then, I guess I would have this multicoloured staff... thing, which can shoot rainbow of awesomeness in the shape of potato."

"…"

"Don't ask. Rainbow of awesomeness can give creativeness to people. or make them more... interesting. Yeah, that's the word."

"Okay. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"Creativity!"

"Well, thank you child. Here, have a potato."

"Yay! A potato! Wait, why is this potato sparkly and golden?"

"Because it's a dreamsand! XD *sprinkles dreamsand* "

"NOOOOOO! zzzzzz"

**A/N: Yay for like uploading 5 times a day! Thank you for your patience. If I did anything wrong, please PM me so I can fix it! XD**


	6. POMForever

**Chapter 6: POMForever**

**Enjoy! XD**

POMForever closed her eyes and fell asleep. Well, at least she thought she did. Next thing she knew, she was at the Moon facing MiM.

"Okay, CottonCandy1234, I am seriously going to murder you for making me interview like 70 time a day!"

"I love you to Manny XD" CottonCandy1234 ran away from Manny and went to her house by waking up from the dream.

"Huh? Who is that? Where am I?" POMForever got up from the chair and started to panic. She tried to find a door to get out, but she couldn't. There was none.

"Sit down, child. I am Man in the Moon, and you are currently at the moon."

"… Are you like a psychopath that like kidnaps girls and make you believe you're Manny or something?"

"No! POMForever, sit down. I am having an interview to see if you are eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian."

"Oh! That interview!"

"Wait a minute here, how do you know about the interview?"

"She writes all the interviews down! It's cool XD"

"I am going to kill her. Anyways, here's the sheet. Tell me the answers, all right?"

"Okay!"

There were three questions on the page, and she skimmed it.

**1. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?  
2. What powers do you think you need to do your job?  
3. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?**

"For the first one, I'd want to be the Guardian of Luck."

"That's creative! *scribbles down the idea*"

"Also for the second question, I think I'd need Mental Inducement (Mostly to help people get into the right mindset). Also something to do with controlling luck, and maybe have a lucky four-leaf clover that helps to find people who need good luck (or get rid of some if they have too much)."

"No one can have too much luck XD. Anyways, continue. I really like this idea."

"Lastly, my center would be confidence."

"That's good. Thank you so much, and sleep tight."

"Huh? Why? I want to look around!"

"Well, that's the rule. Bye bye!"

"How can I leave then?"

Manny went to his desk and got a shiny black…GUN?!

"Don't shoot me!" POMForever ran away from him and he filled the dreamsand bullet. He shot her on the back, and she fell asleep.

'Ha ha ha. I love scaring people XD' Manny thought as POMForever went back to earth.

**A/N: Tada! Yay for uploading early! XD**


	7. warriorkittytailsdoll

**Chapter 7: warriorkittytailsdoll**

"Hello, warriorkittytailsdoll."

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?! AHHHHHH!"

"…Do I look that scary to you? Anyways, I am Manny."

"Wait. You have sparkly silver eyes! Wow! Are you really Man in the Moon or are you having good time with the cool contacts?"

"These are not contacts XD Anyways, you are here in the moon for an interview!"

"The interview to see if you are eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian?"

"Wait a minute here. Did CottonCandy1234 posted the story?"

"Yes!"

"Is it still there?"

"Yes!"

"I am going to kill her. -_- Anyways, here's the first question. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Umm… Probably a spring spirit/guardian of innocence."

"That's cool. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Maybe plant growth or animal communicability? I'm not really sure."

"It's okay XD. Anyways, if you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"I'm not exactly sure...innocence, not sure."

"Okay! Thank you for participating! You can go home now."

"How? There's no exit!" warriorkittytailsdoll walked around and she frowned. Then, she knocked on one of the walls, and it led to the empty space.

"HOW CAN I GET OUT OF HERE?"

"Well, here's a solution." Manny sprinkled golden sand at her. (A/N: If you are a guy, I AM TRULY SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GENDER IS!)

"Awww… Pretty…zzzzzzzz"

Bonus XD

"CottonCandy1234! You cannot post the interviews on INTERNET!"

"Why? *puppy eyes* Can I please? Those are pretty awesome!"

"Don't use puppy eyes to me… Ahhh… Adorableness! Go away!"

"Give me the dreamsand then XD"

"NO. You can figure out on your own XD"

"Well then I will walk around the moon and take a look!" I sat on his office chair and put my feet on the desk, smiling evilly.

"GET. YOUR. FEET. OFF. THE. DESK."

"…No XD Oooh la la! What's this?" I found a golden box and opened it. It had Sandy's dreamsand in it.

"Jackpot! Bye bye Manny!" I sprinkled it and went back to Earth. After I woke up, I stuck my tongue out to the Moon. Somehow, I thought I saw the moon looking like it's smirking at me.

**A/N: XD Enough said. Yay for uploading twice in a row! Peace! XD**


	8. Snowskull

**Chapter 8: Snowskull**

"Hello, Snowskull I am Man in the Moon."

"AHHHHHHH! DID YOU KIDNAPP ME? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME? AHHHHHHH!"

"… Honestly do I look like a psychopath? Anyways I am Man in the Moon and I am going to have an interview with you."

"About what?"

"You know, the one about if you are…"

"Eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian?"

"Everyone knows it now. Great. CottonCandy1234, I am going to murder you."

"Who's CottonCandy1234?"

"An IDIOT. Anyways, are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yup! Go ahead!"

"Okay. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Umm… i would be another winter spirt cause I love the cold!"

"Not because of Jack Frost? XD"

"Well, maybe."

"He he. Okay, What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"I would need to fly and have a staff shaped like a big z at the top, and I can control winter and make blizzards and things!"

"Just like Jack Frost. Okay, last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"I would love to be a Guardian! My centre would be happiness and yeah."

"Thank you dear. Anyways, if you ever see CottonCandy1234, hit her as hard as you can."

"That's not nice!"

"Well, I ordered you to do it, so it's fine. XD Anyways, you got to go home now."

"How?"

"Here. Just tap your foot three times on the ground, and yell 'home'."

"1…2…3…Home!" Wait, that did not work!"

"HAHAHAHAHA YES IT DID!" *Sprinkles Sandy's dreamsand*

"You are a lier…zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

**A/N: Woah! Another update? :O ?! Thank you for all the support guys. Thank you for all the reviewers and all the people who gives me requests! Manny please don't murder me XD**


	9. TMNTLover2

**Chapter 9: TMNTLover2**

**Enjoyyy! XD XD XD Oh my gosh. Manny is going to literally murder me for this. XD**

"Hello TMNTLover2…" *blushes*

"Hi… WAIT WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE? I…I went to sleep and then… WHAT?!"

"Calm down! Okay, TMNTLover2, I am Man in the Moon."

"Oh. Oh! Your eyes are so cool!" *leans in to see the eyes*

"*fake coughs* hmm. Anyways, let's start on the interview."

"What interview?"

"You know, the one about if you are eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian!"

"Oh! That's a cool idea! Ask me questions!"

"Okay. Umm… What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I would want to be a spirit of spring, because I love that season very much and I care about nature; animals and wildlife generally."

"Beautiful…"

"What?"

"Oh, your idea is beautiful! Anyways, second question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"I think I would need the power of helping flowers and trees grow and stuff i need to look after earth's nature."

"Hmm, you can help Mother Nature with things too. Anyways, last question."

"Aww, last question already?"

"Sadly, yes. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"I would be either the Guardian of Life or Creativity."

"Thank you for answering questions. Now, time to say goodbye. Here's some flowers."

"Aww! They are so pretty! Thank you! Wait, this looks like Sandy's dreamsand…zzzz"

"Goodbye."

TMNTLover2 woke up still holding the bunch of flowers. It was normal flowers, not dreamsand anymore.

'Goodbye Manny.' She whispered to the emptiness and fell asleep again.

**A/N: Romantic but sadness :( This was her request. At least I wish it was a girl XD XD XD Or Manny is going to kill me XD XD XD**

**Anyways, 20th reviewer surprise is going to be updated soon! XD Guess what it is!**


	10. 20th reviewer Bonus XD XD XD

**20th review bonus! XD XD XD**

**Okay. Here it is. The epic 20th reviewer bonus!**

**The 20th reviewer is… KoalaCupcake! Give that girl a cookie!**

**Anyways, the bonus for her is… *drum roll* You can ask 5 questions to Manny! *cheers***

**Enjoy! XD**

"Where am I?" Manny looked around and he was in the interview room.

"Hi, Manny. I am KoalaCupcake."

"Wait a minute here, why are you here? I must get you out of here…" He found out he was tied to a chair.

"Sorry, but that was not my idea, it was CottonCandy1234's!"

"I am going to kill her! AHHHH!"

"Anyways, Manny, you have to answer some questions for me." Manny frowned, and sighed.

"Okay. Ask me. After I answer all the questions, and then let me go."

"Deal! :) Anyways, first question/request is… Can I meet Jack Frost?"

"Meet him at winter! He's always there when it's snowing."

"I mean, like, can I see him now?"

"I won't let you…"

*insert deadly glare from KoalaCupcake here*

"Did anyone mention my name?" Jack Frost walked into the room.

"Hey, Manny. Why are you tied up on a chair? Oh, I wish I had a camera right now…"

"JACK FROST?!"

"You can see me?!"

"Jack Frost! *fan girl squeal+fan girl hug* I hugged Jack Frost! XD XD XD *Victory Dance* YAY!"

"…? I gotta go…?!"

"Jack, please untie this thing for me!"

"Don't do it!" KoalaCupcake made her puppy eyes to him and he flew away.

"JACK FROST! PLEASE UNTIE ME! Aww, he's gone."

"Anyways, *evil grin* second request is, can I see Sandy?"

Sandy flew into the room.

"SANDMAN! YAY! XD XD XD *Fan girl hug* I hugged Sandy! Aww, Sandy, you're so adorable!"

Sandy blushed, made 'thank you' on his head and KoalaCupcake gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back and flew away.

"This is amazing! XD Anyways, third question. Why did you leave Jack alone for 300 years?"

"Because the goddess of Destiny told me so."

"What? You don't choose destinies?"

"Well, we choose them. She chose it, I don't know why, and yeah. He's alone for 300 years."

"So that's why I was so lonely…" Jack overheard them and flew to the moon, and found the goddess of Destiny. We don't know what happened next.

"Fourth question! Which Rise of the Guardians pairings do you ship?"

"I don't ship any of them. I even chose the rules for Guardians to never love each other."

"Aww, that's no fun. Why?"

"Because they do not work efficiently if they work…"

"Somehow I can sense that you are lying?" KoalaCupcake asked in doubt and Manny sighed.

"Okay. The real reason was I was jealous that they can love each other and I am always alone."

"That's the real reason?! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay! XD Anyways, the last question!"

"After this, you have to let me go."

"Okay! How would you react if I did this? *sprinkles dream sand on Manny*"

"NOO! zzzzzz"

"Hooray! Now I get to stay on the moon as long as I want! XD"

She opened the drawers from Manny's desk, and found a golden necklace.

"Ooh la la! What's this?" She put it on, and found out it was a locket. She opened it, and found out there was Sandy's dreamsand in it.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK…zzzzzz"

She woke up and Man in the Moon was at her room.

"Why are you here?"

"You sent me to Earth. Coincidentally, I landed here. Hmm, it's night outside…" Manny looked out and saw Sandy.

"SANDY! COME HERE!"

Sandy came into the room, and made a question mark on his head. (He was probably asking 'why are you here?')

"Long story. Lend me one of your airplanes, will you?"

Sandy flew outside and made a cute airplane for Manny. Manny walked in, waved to Sandy and KoalaCupcake, and left.

"This is the best day of my life." KoalaCupcake squealed and Sandy made her asleep. The end.

**A/N: Epic bonus? XD Who will get the 40th reviewer bonus? Why do I upload like 4 times a day? XD**


	11. Savarra

**Chapter 10: Savarra**

Savarra fell asleep while listening to music. She was humming 'radioactive' and fell asleep. She woke up humming it, and saw Manny looking at her.

"Savarra?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOU!"

"… I don't get paid enough for this."

"o.O you get paid?"

"Expression. Anyways, I am Manny."

"I could sort of tell by your eyes. It's sparkly! XD"

"Thanks… Umm so we have to start the interview to see if you are eligible for a job of the spirit/Guardian."

"Cool! XD After this can I ask you some questions?"

"… Sure *evil smirk*. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Oh, I want to be a spirit of water!"

"Water is a soothing element. Okay, next question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"The ability to control water, to make it rain, the ability to breathe underwater, and to turn into a mermaid-like thing when I'm in the water."

"So you want to turn into a mermaid?"

"Sure, except I don't want shell bra like Ariel."

"Wha…? o.O"

"Ariel, disney princess?"

"o.O I don't know what that is."

"-_- Just ask me the third question…"

"Okay… If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"Peace. Since a rushing stream would usually be put with Peace. A tail would be nice since I can't swim very well! :) "

"Okay. Thank you for your creative answers, and now you can ask me questions."

"Yay!"

"Well, before that, I will give you a present. Close your eyes."

"Okay…? *closes eyes*"

Manny quickly got the dreamsand on Savarra.

"Why am I so tired? What's my present…zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Wow. These work really well. XD"

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday XD XD XD I was sick. XD Now I'm fine XD XD XD**

**Anyways, PMs and Reviews are getting filled up with all the requests! **


	12. K-star

**Chapter 11: K-star**

" *coughing* K-star?"

"Hi Manny. Are you okay?"

"Not really. *coughs again* Anyways, hi K-star. *coughs again* excuse me *coughs again*"

"I didn't know you could get sick! o.O?!"

"Well, spirits can get sick. I just have a little cold *coughs* sorry *coughs again*."

"Do you want me to write mine down?"

"Please. *coughs twice* I should lie down… *cough*"

"Lie down! It's okay!"

"Thank you. You're so *coughs* kind *coughs*"

"Here. I'll make you some tea, okay?" K-star walked towards the coffee machine and got a cup of hot water. Then, she put (or he. Tell me your gender people! :O) jasmine tea leaves in and hand it to Manny.

"Thank you. *sips* The papers are in the second drawers on my desk. *sips again*"

"Here. Have my jacket on. How did you get this sick?" K-star took off her (or his! omg) jacket and wrapped it around Manny. Manny smiled, thanked her and sipped more of the tea.

"I got sick because I was chasing Jack Frost at the Pole."

"Why? o.O?"

"Oh, he stole my gun."

"YOU HAVE A GUN?"

"Yeah. The one that shoots out pure moonlight or dreamsand."

"Ah, okay. Not like a real bullet one. I gotcha."

She looked at the paper and started to scribble.

1. I would be the sprit of animals

2. I would have the power to talk to animals, fly, tame the meanest animals, and shape shift into any animal. I would have a silver and gold bow and arrows

3. My center would be kindness

"Hey, Manny, what do I do when I'm done…?" K-star looked at him and he was peacefully asleep. She smiled, stroke his hair, and wrote a quick note.

'Dear Manny

You can have my jacket XD You looked like you need it XD

Sign, K-star.'

"Goodbye Manny." K-star whispered and she tried to find the dreamsand. She couldn't, but she found two guns.

'Which one is the dreamsand one?' K-star shot both of them on the wall, and one shot out dreamsand and the other one made a hole on the wall.

"Oops. I should leave fast…" She shot dreamsand on her hand and fell asleep.

When she came back, she woke up and found her jacket on her.

'What?' She thought and she folded it up. A note fell on the ground. K-star curiously picked it up.

'Dear K-star.

Thank you for a nice hole on my office wall. I chuckle every time I see it.

Also thank you for taking care of me. My sickness is way better now.

Signed, Manny'

"You're welcome…" K-star murmured as she fell back asleep, smiling happily.

**A/N: Aww this one is sweet. XD**


	13. Paranoic666

**Chapter 12: Paranoiac666**

*insert creepy music here*

"Hello, Paranoiac666." Manny dressed up like Pitch and expected her to scream. Instead, Paranoiac666 hugged him tight.

"Aww! Pitch Black! I'm your fangirl! XD XD XD"

"Okay, wait what? Pitch has fangirls?"

"Yeah! You have fangirls… WHY IS YOUR EYES SILVER? MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE! AHHHHH!"

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm actually Manny. I dressed up like Pitch to scare people…"

"Why do YOU like scaring people? o.O?!"

"I was bored. Besides, I like pulling off pranks. ;D"

"Okay? ?.?"

"Anyways, lets start our interview. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Oh! I know! I want to be…The slendermen spirit! Mwahahaha!"

"o.O Okay. Second question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Making multiples of Slenderman like Tooth and her fairies!"

"… Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"Hmm… Horror! XD"

"Thank you for answering, and good night."

"Good night?"

"Boo! XD *sprinkles dreamsand*"

"Oh my gosh you're so scary -_-…zzz"

"These work really well… XD XD XD"

**A/N: Shortness=beauty.**


	14. DarkHorseBlueSky

**Chapter 13: DarkHorseBlueSky (well, sky. XD)**

"Hello, DarkHorseBlueSky…OOPF!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! *insert terrorized girl's scream here* *throws stuff at Manny* AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! AHHHHHH!"

"Calm down! Oopf! Can you stop throwing… ow! Stuff… OW?! Is that a frying pan? Ouch!"

"Wait, you have silver eyes! Are you Manny?"

"YES! Owwww…" Manny looked at all the bruises and cuts formed by Sky and frowned at her. She sheepishly smiled and apologized.

"Anyways, how are you?"

"Good! XD Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

*insert deathly glare from Sky here*

'Deja Vu?' Manny thought while he was slightly scared, and he nodded.

"Yay! Can you bring Pitch here?"

"Sure… WAIT EXCUSE ME?" Manny freaked out and Sky giggled.

"Oh, sorry. I am another fangirl of Pitch Black… /./"

'Why am I surrounded by Pitch's fangirls….?! o.O' Manny thought as he replied to Sky.

"How does Pitch have fangirls? I don't..././"

"Well, Pitch is mysterious, dark and sort of… HOT! XD XD XD" (A/N: This is my opinion. Not Sky's. Anyone agree to me? XD)

"…. Let's start with the interview. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I would probably choose to be the Phoenix, Phoebe Nixon, Lady of the Skies and Mistress of the Fire… Oh, sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I could go on and on with my titles; but I don't want to sound too egotistic in front of you…?"

"Ha ha. It's okay. Anyways, second question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Naturally, as the Phoenix, I would be fireproof, pyrokinetic, and capable of transforming into a red bird of any size. Since the Phoenix is well known for rising from the ashes of its predecessors, I would also have the ability to...how shall I say...explode, destroy everything around me in the overwhelming blast, die, and then come back."

"Don't forget flying ;D" Manny mentioned.

"And of course I'd be able to fly; what else would the wings be for? XD" Sky replied and Manny nodded in agreement.

"Now, last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"My center would be familial love, one of the most valuable things in a child's life. Familial love is directly tied to the protection of the parents for their children, and since fire and safety (not to mention family, of all things) are almost exact opposites, it would be interesting to have some sort of a contradiction of terms between them."

"Thank you for answering, and I have a surprise present for you, since you're one of Pitch's fangirls."

"Oooh! What is it?"

"Well, here it is. Nightmare sand XD" Manny sprinkled black coloured sand at Sky as she fell asleep.

"AHHHHH! I DON'T WANT NIGHTMARES…zzzz"

"Oh, don't worry child. I just coloured it black XD" Manny giggled to himself.

Next morning, Sky woke up. She did not have a nightmare.

"What happened? o.O Am I immune to nightmares? Did Sandy protect me? XD YAY!"

**A/N: The request box is now closed XD After I am done with all the requests, this story will be completed XD**

**Honestly this was supposed to end in like 10 interviews. Whatever XD **


	15. Beautifulhalfblood

**Chapter 15: Beautifulhalfblood**

"Beautifulhalfblood! Hello!" Manny said it in a cheerful way. Beautifulhalfblood, in fact, was not happy.

"AHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!" She shouted until she saw the silver eyes.

"Oh, you're Manny."

"Why do you guys ruin my happy moment by yelling at me every time you see me?"

"I'm sorry… Why are you so happy today?" She asked curiously and Manny smiled.

"Because, this interview will end soon!"

"Aww… That's sad!"

"Not to me! Anyways… Let us start on our interview, okay?"

" :( okay."

"Good :D What spirit or Guardian do you want to be?"

"I want to be a spirit of wisdom!"

"Oh, that sounds nice. What powers do you think you need for your job?"

"Hmm… A type of new sand to blow on people's head will be nice."

"Oh, okay. If you want to be a Guardian, what kind of centre do you think or have?"

"Umm… I think my centre will be wisdom."

"Thank you for the short interview! Because the interview was so short, I will let you have a choice. :D"

"Choice of what? o.O?"

"Choice of… Tea or Coffee? XD"

"Umm… Coffee please? o.O?"

Minute later…

"Here you go!"

"Thank you! *takes a sip* Why am I so sleepy…zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Ha ha ha! I put sleepy sugar, my new invention in the coffee! XD XD XD Bye bye dear! XD XD"

**A/N: Aww this is ending! I still have 11 requests left though XD**

**Okay. Just to make this sound clear, Julchen M. Liddell is the last one on the list. After that, I am terribly sorry but I am done with it. :/ Sawrry…**


	16. ObsidianLove

**Chapter 14: ObsidianLove**

"Hello ObsidianLove… o.O Pitch?!"

ObsidianLove had really pale skin and straight blue and violet hair that was around her shoulder. She had black eyes (A/N: lol, pitch black eyes. pun intended. jk no not really. what the heck am i doing?! o.O) and she wore a black long sleeved leotard under an indigo cloak with a hood and she wore spiky indigo ankle boots and no pants. She also wore the necklace with a black onyx gem in the middle with black chain.

"-_- I'm a girl. I just like these types of outfits."

"o.O Soo… You are another fangirl of Pitch?"

"Obviously. *snorts*"

"Oookay… You are not gonna freak out at me?"

"Do I look like I am freaking out because of this silver eyed weirdo stranger is staring at me and kidnapped me somewhere?"

"I wish that was sarcasm… Anyways I am Manny and this is the moon."

"pfft. Nice contacts by the way. Seriously who are you? You have this office so you are probably a businessman, and you have quite a big office to yourself. That means you are probably working in your own business and you are sort of in the higher levels?"

"Good guessing. I'm Man in the Moon though."

"-_- Sure."

"I'm not lying!"

"Pfft If you are Manny I am girl version of Pitch."

"I don't get paid enough for this…"

"Do you get paid to kidnap girls in your own office? o.O?"

"I AM MAN IN THE MOON! AHHHH!"

"Ookay. -_- Sure. What do you want from me?"

" *insert frustrated sigh here from Manny* I want you to answer me three questions to see if you are eligible for a job of a spirit or a Guardian."

"…YOU ARE MANNY. O.O"

" *insert face palm here from Manny* yes I am Manny. Anyways, first question. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I want to be the spirit of emotions."

"… Okay… Second question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"I can manipulate the emotion of someone, I can also feel what they're feeling if they are in the same room as I am. Ex: Like if they're nervous, I can feel their nervousness and I can easily calm them down."

"Can you feel how annoyed I am right now?" Manny muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"I want my center to be honesty. Like, you're not afraid to let others know what you think of them or their idea."

"For example?"

"You know, like "Idc what you think, I spoke my mind. Deal with it."

"Ahh. Okay. Thank you for answering me, and you should take some rest."

"Huh?"

Bang!

"You shot me! Ahhhh! You **&^%# #$%…zzzzzzzzzz"

"I don't want to meet you again XD CottonCandy1234, I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR DOING THIS."

**A/N: Oooh la la Manny. I'm so scared XD XD XD Do it XD XD XD**


	17. Anodyne the Animal

**Chapter 16: Anodyne the Animal**

"Hello XD"

"Manny! XD" She smiled and hugged him.

'Maybe this job is not that bad…' He thought as he opened up the paper.

"Hey, coffee or tea?"

"No thank you…"

"Hmm… Why not?"

"Because I know you put sleep serums in them XD"

"Aww. I won't do that. Coffee or Tea?"

"Umm… Water is fine."

"Okay :( Anyways, let's start on the interview!"

"Okay!"

"What spirit or Guardian do you want to be?"

"Hmm…I want to be the Guardian of Laughter because there's nothing I like more than making people laugh, even if it seems impossible."

"That's good! What powers do you think you need for your job?"

"A PINK FLUFFY UNICORN RAY! HAHA! XD. Just joking. But in all seriousness I would need an endless supply of ideas for jokes, pranks, and gags. Oh, and the power to give people those ideas ! For protection I would propably end up using laughing gas grenades and twin daggers! Why? Cause I've always wanted twin daggers! And laughing gas goes perfectly with my title."

"…? Okay?"

"Oh, and I almost forgot! My transportation mode would be a could made of laughter! The less people laugh the smaller in gets and the more people laugh the larger it gets. And there's always someone laughing in the world. If no one is laughing I would go into a temporary coma."

"Okay. Last question, if you want to be a Guardian, what kind of centre do you think or have?"

"Hmm… ME? A GUARDIAN?! OF COURSE I WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN! My core would be laughter of course."

"Thank you for the interview, and here's some water."

"Ah! Water!" She got the crystal light out of her pocket and put some in. She started to drink her drink and she saw Manny looking at the Crystal lights curiously.

"What is that?"

"Umm.. It's like this thing that magically turns water into juice."

"Sweet! XD Let me try!"

"Here, give me your drink." She got it and put dreamsand in it.

"Here you go."

"Aww it's gold and sparkly! XD *Sips* Hey, this taste like sand… OH NO! zzzzzzzz" Manny fell asleep.

"Haha. Bye bye Manny! XD" Anodyne the Animal put some dreamsand in her drink, drank it and came back to Earth.

**A/N: MIYU! YOU DID THE 60TH REVIEW! NOW I HAVE TO WRITE ANOTHER BONUS BEFORE I END THIS STORY! I'M MAD AT YOU. JK. I LOVE YOU "SIS"**


	18. 40th reviewer bonus- ObsidianLove! XD

**Bonus for the 40th reviewer- ObsidianLove!**

"Hello CottonCandy1234… WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I don't know? *evil grin*" ObsidianLove came to the moon and next thing Manny knew, he was tied up in the office chair.

"AHHH! You! Untie me right now!"

"Oh god. Please be quiet while I will be the first one to put… Nightmare sand on you XD" ObsidianLove sprinkled black sand on Manny. Manny screamed until he fell asleep.

"Oh ho ho. I feel fear, on Man in the Moon? How wonderful… Who are you?" Pitch came to the moon and looked at Manny frown and toss and turn in his sleep.

"Did… Did you do that?" She shyly nodded, and Pitch smirked at her in amazement.

"You… You're better than I thought. I thought you were just a regular human girl. What's your name?"

"ObsidianLove…"

"That… That's an unusual name…?"

"Oh, it's my fan fiction pen name."

"Explains everything. Are you one of those annoying authors that writes black ice? -_- I swear to god I give them nightmares as much as I can."

" *giggles* No. I would never write YAOI. XD"

"Ah. Okay. So… Are you like my type? I mean, you don't fear darkness or doesn't get scared when I'm in front of you?"

"I'm fan of you XD Why would I be scared?"

"I… I had fangirls? Ahh! Get away from me!"

"Do you mean that?" She walked closer to him and he sort of blushed.

"Well, maybe not. At least you didn't attack me to the ground or anything."

"See, I am a nice person inside. I just sort of annoyed Manny for my pranks and my manners…"

"This is good XD You gave Manny nightmares and annoyed him? You're better than me, girl. XD"

Then Manny woke up.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE #$$$# $%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%!" She got duct tape and taped Manny's mouth. He twitched and tried to free himself but he couldn't.

"So… Do you want to see one of my nightmares and things? I can show you around my lair and… yeah."

"Oh, that would be great!" They both did not notice that CottonCandy1234 freed Manny quietly behind.

"AH! I'm free now! I am going to kill you, ObsidianLove, and you Pitch. GET. OFF. FROM. MY. OFFICE."

"Jeez, your highness. I will leave your 'beautiful' moon office now. Bye, my lady." Pitch kissed ObsidianLove's hand gently and she giggled. Manny freaked out secretly from behind and CottonCandy1234 just giggled.

"Bye, Pitch. :)" ObsidianLove waved him goodbye as he left with one of his nightmares. Manny cursed his luck and sprinkled Sandy's dreamsand on ObsidianLove. She fell asleep and left.

"God da** it Candy. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, what's wrong with me? XD" Candy mocked Manny, and he sighed.

"Anyways, how many more people left?"

"Here's the list XD

RobinxZatanna4ever

Akazukinchan

angelwithshotgun

LadyPing

Carol Molliniere

AGmegan101

ChemicalEquinox

Innocentangel5500

Cookiesaurus Rex

Julchen M. Liddell"

"That is a long list. I THOUGHT YOU CLOSED THE REQUEST BOX!"

"I did! I did! I swear!"

"Grrr… I don't even remember why I agreed to do this!"

"You can't. You didn't agree to it. XD Remember?" Candy laughed as Manny looked at her confused.

"Wait, so I didn't agree to do it? Then why am I doing this?"

"Bye bye sucker XD" Candy sprinkled dreamsand at herself and left.

"GRRRR! CANDY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"In your dreams, sunny XD" Candy teased him again, and left for good.

"AHHHH! YOU JUST CALLED ME SUNNY?!"

**The end.**

**No more bonuses. Sorry Miyu XD LOVE YOU GIRL.**


	19. RobinxZatanna4ever

**Sorry for not uploading for a while... :/ I am currently working on my other story and two other stories so I am sort of busy I guess. XD**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**Chapter 17: RobinxZatanna4ever**

"Hello RobinxZatanna4ever... I am gonna call you Robin. Welcome to the moon."

"Woah..." Robin just looked around with sparkles in her eyes to memorize all the good views of Manny's office. Well, the good thing is, you can see

earth from any windows right away. Bad news is, you forget about this.

"Hi Manny. How are you?"

"Good! This will be done soon, so I'm fine."

"Awww... This is gonna end soon..." Robin looked at her foot in disappointment and Manny smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, there will be other reviews for the fictional characters... Ooops I advertised it."

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT! O.O" CottonCandy1234 hit Manny's head lightly and ran away.

"Oww... That girl is a stupid ninja... Anyways, are you ready for the interview?"

"o.O What just happened... And yes, I'm ready."

"Good. What kind of Spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I would want to be a summer spirit/guardian"

"Hmm... You like summer?"

"Yeah! Summer vacation and warm breeze and ice cream! :)"

"Ha ha. Yes, summer is good. Next question. What kind of powers do you think you need for the job?"

"Power over sun maybe little over water something to do with the beach? I don't really know."

"That's good. Here's the last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what do you think your center is going to be?

"Maybe kindness because sometimes the summers are harsh and some are kind... I'm sorry! I'm kind of bad at this..."

"No! It was good! Anyways, goodbye."

"How can I leave here? It's so pretty!" Robin got up and admired the view from the windows. Manny quietly crept up behind and when he was about to sprinkle it...

"Surprise attack!" Manny and Robin both sprinkled dreamsand to each other.

"Oh no! I got it on me...zzzzzzzzz" Manny slept like a rock on the floor and Robin got back home.

**AHHHH! I AM CURRENTLY WRITING A ZOMBIE FIC AND I THINK I'M BECOMING A ZOMBIE! :P**


	20. Akazukinchan

"Na na na na na na na! BATMANNNN! Oh, hello, Akazukinchan..." Manny dressed up as a Batman and he was currently dancing around.

"Pfft... HAHAHAHAHA! What the heck Manny?"

"I am not Manny... I am Batman!" Manny flipped his cape like 'i-am-so-fabulous' and then took off his mask.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was bored, okay?"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAH! I'M DYING HERE! XD" When she finally stopped laughing, Manny was blushing in embarrassment, and his face was getting into the stage of a bright red tomato.

"Okay. Stop laughing. Let's just get into the interview... Okay?"

" 'Kay hehehehe..."

"Stop! Anyways, first question, what kind of spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Hmm... HAHAHA I CAN'T THINK NOW HAHAHA!"

"Stop!" Manny shushed her and Akazukinchan finally stopped laughing.

"I would choose to be the gate keeper of insanity, and it's not like what you think. The premise behind it is that a part of our mind Is always blocked off to prevent our imagination and reality to not merge or to have our imagination to completely take over. Kids are creative and have a great amount of imagination which is great, but as great as it is, it can be dangerous. If the imagination or subconscious part gains too much power it can manifest in reality and wreak havoc. The dangerous part is that only that child can see it because only they believe in it, to every one else it's just an imaginary friend. My job will be to go in and lock it back into the subconscious, because depending on the kid the piece of subconscious can have a very heavy influence on them."

"Woah... You put a lot of effort to that, huh?"

"No, Mr. Batman. HAHAHAH!"

"... Second question."

"hehehehehe..."

"STOP! Anyways, what kind of powers do you think you need for your job?"

"Umm... As far as powers, it would be great to have the ability to become really flexible and rubbery so I can quickly move and take a bit more damage considering how I'll probably be thrown around a lot. I would need a way to figure out which kid is in trouble so maybe a magical compass that points me in the right direction? Also could I have hair that changes colors with my mood. And my weapon of choice would be basically the key blade, the final blow seals them away."

"Cool. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what kind of center do you think you have/want?"

"Let me think here... Hmm... My center would be adventure."

"Okay, thank you. Please don't tell anyone about this... Will ya?"

"Okay pfft.. HHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Well, too late Manny. I'm writing this down." Candy surprised both of them and then left laughing her head off.

"(*&?%# $?&*%?*?!"

"You're not supposed to swear Manny. -_-" Akazukinchan pointed out and then left by sprinkling dreamsand on her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU COTTONCANDY1234! AHHH!"

**A/N: Sorry if it was not that funny. I find it funny... hehehe. Sorry. **


	21. Fill up XD

**Author's sick. Fill up all the way! XD**

_**(BUT BECAUSE I WROTE THIS I COULDN'T TAKE A REST)**_

Just kidding. This took me 5 minutes to write.

XD So, here are some behind stories (that no one cares about)

All the interviews were supposed to go the same way as mine. Believe it or not...? Anyways, later when I got crazy and insane I made all the other interviews special...

(For example, Epic bonuses, surprise attack, pranks, batman...)

Oh yeah, for the Batman Parody, I never watched any batman movies. BELIEVE IT OR NOT. XD

Manny changed during 16 interviews...

Happy -Calm-all-the-time -Bored -An adult who loves pranks -Scaring people -Getting annoyed by us- Weird. XD

Oh god *facepalms* What have I done? :P

Anyways, some answers to the reviews.

**P.S. WHY DOES THIS HAVE 70 REVIEWS. O.O?! I don't deserve this :P**

1. K-star 8/26/13 . chapter 20

Liight buulb. I think that u should do a story with say, ten of your fav people in the story! Like say, they all became spirits and had to enter a compatishion to see who gets to be a gardien! People who read the story can vote to see who gets voted off! I think it would be AWSOME and I would read it! I would do it my-self, but I don't have a account:(. Please do this for me! Or find someone to do it! I would really like to see a story like this!  
With hope,  
K-star

**I AM SO DOING THAT. OH GOD. YES. **

**So, after this story is completed, please vote 10 authors that are going on the list for that idea above. XD**

2. Silver Snowflake 8/21/13 . chapter 16

Hi, I love this fanfiction, its awsome! If you dont mind, I would like to give an idea. Its a rubbish idea, I know, but what if Manny kidnapped someone who wanted to be the spirit of adventure. When ever she touches someone her hand glowes with a bright white light and they are imediately filled with adventurerous ideas. She can fly and she can defend herself with a long stick with an extremly sharp spear at the the guardian of wishes (she makes sure that all children wish appon a star, its similar to Bunny being the guardian of hope)  
Luv what you write, LOLXD

**Thank you for your idea! Maybe I will do that later... :D**

**3. Miyu Hanazono ****8/22/13 . chapter 3**

HAH! 60TH REVIEW! WHERE'S MY BONUS!?

**... TBH, I am too lazy XD Love you too girl. XD**

**4. Akazukinchan ****8/24/13 . chapter 18**

Oh yay I'm on the list! Just as a funny tid bit or something, when I was little I believed bunnies that spend their days making rice cakes lived on the moon. It's a Japanese story and the thought of a colony of moon bunnies sounded cuter than a man. Just an idea.

**Actually, I am South Korean, and I heard about that legend too... XD I believed in them too XD**

**What if the bunnies are Manny's helpers? O.O OMG. YES.**

**5. All the reviewers said my story is funny/hilarious/what the.../lol ect.**

**Thank you XD Love you guys 3 3 3**

**There you gooo XD**

**Have a good day!**


	22. angelwithshotgun

**Chapter 19: angelwithshotgun**

"Angelwithshotgun… Angel with shot gun?! o.O?!" Manny looked at her, and she smirked.

"Well, it's creative and it's umm… Unsusual? XD" She smiled and he chuckled lightly.

"Give this girl a cookie for creativeness. Anyways, how are you?"

"Good because I am in a moon office! Wow, it's so cool here!" She looked around in happiness and Manny smiled.

"Yeah, it's cool up here. Anyways, let us start on our inter… What the?!" Manny's word got cut off by a huge noise around his desk.

"Owww… Sorry, go on." CottonCandy1234 fell asleep and then fell on Manny's desk.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Sorry, snow globe malfunction. Anyways, I will try to get out of here and…"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SNOW GLOBE?" Manny asked and angelwithshotgun looked at both of them in surprise.

"What's going on?" She asked and Candy smiled.

"Nothing, just go on the interview Manny. She's waiting." Then Candy put her feet on the desk and spun around with Manny's office chair.

"GET. YOUR. FEET. OFF. THE. DESK." Manny screamed and Candy rolled her eyes.

"Ah, whatever. Hey, I found the other snow globe… Why is this one blue?" Candy looked at it, and before Manny said something, she whispered 'Bunny!' and threw it on the ground.

However, instead of the multicolour portal, Bunny came out.

"What the…" Candy shrieked and Manny face palmed.

"The blue one is for calling someone here. Reverse of the portal." Manny face palmed again, and angelwithshotgun came over to Bunny.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! I mean… It is you!" She looked at Bunny, and he frowned.

"I had fangirls?"

"You have lesser fangirls than Pitch, bro." Candy smirked, and Bunny frowned.

"Bloody hell? Pitch has fangirls? Since when did he need love anyways?" Bunny laughed and Manny shook his head.

"You have no idea what Pitch's fangirls did to me…" He shook his head and Bunny looked at Candy in confusion.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was all Obi. Anyways, I'm Jack's fan, not Pitch." She smirked and Bunny chuckled.

"Frostbite? That skinny ankle biter?"

"Hey! He's way better than you! XD" Candy argued and Bunny frowned.

"You say that to the Easter Bunny, who's 6 foot 1, nerves of steel, master of tai chi and the ancient art of…"

"Ancient art of Kangaroo, you mean. Bye bye suckers! Manny do your interview!" Candy sprinkled dreamsand to herself and Bunny. They both fell asleep, but Candy left the moon. Bunny was just knocked down with carrot dream on his head.

"Carrots… He he." Angelwithshotgun smiled and Manny rolled his eyes.

"So many things going on my office… Anyways, first question. What kind of Spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"Hmm… I want to be the guardian of purity. I protect the purity of a Childs mind and the innocence of childhood."

"Oh, that's good. Second question. What kind of powers do you think you need for the job?"

"Umm… I want to be able to give daydreams and read minds. I would have wings of an Angel so I can fly. Also I would be able to shoot white lights from my hands and to have the voice of an Angel to sooth the savage beast."

"Cool… Wait, did I see you before?" Manny asked while looking at her face closely. She smirked.

"Hello? Remember? I knew you since when I was like 5. Then, ahem, someone, ahem forget about me?" She looked at him with a smirk and he remembered.

"Aww! My long lost friend!" He hugged her and she giggled.

"Ah, nice to see you again. Anyways, last question. Then I will give you tour on the moon!"

"Seriously! Yay!" She smiled and he messed up her hair lightly.

"If you want to be a Guardian, what centre do you think you have/want?"

"Hmm… My center would be innocences."

"Cool! Okay, follow me." They both got out of the office, and passed through all the maze like corridors. Then, they reached the center of the moon.

There was a modern looking huge office with computers, and there were...

"Yetis?!" She stepped in as she saw Yetis typing, writing letters*, sorting letters* and there were some Yetis taking a rest and making coffee for other Yetis.

"Wow... I always thought you did all the work! Well, you would be REALLY busy if you were…" She looked around and Manny chuckled.

"Department of the Spirits, replying letters, listening to wishes, and coffee recipes?!" He chuckled and nodded as he walked around more departments.

"Wow… The moon is a really cool place! Thanks for letting me have a tour!" She smiled sweetly and he smirked.

"Okay, young lady, go home." He sprinkled dreamsand and one of the Yetis laughed when she disappeared.

"NO FAIR! ZZZ…."

**Request closed. XD If you didn't know.**

**Anyways, my thumb is sprained! o.O it hurts! A lot! :(**


	23. LadyPing

**Chapter 20: LadyPing**

"LadyPing? Hi, I'm Manny…"

"*throws her shoes at him* EEEEK! I'm kidnapped!" She shouted and crouched herself in the black couch for the defence.

"wareeodofjalwp?" A yeti came in to see what's going on, and LadyPing stopped.

"Am I seeing things? Am I actually watching a Yeti talking yetish at a silver eyed guy?"

"I will introduce myself IF YOU'D LET ME! Anyways, I'm Man in the Moon."

"Oh… Sorry… *awkwardly giggles*"

"CottonCandy1234, I'm gonna kill you…" Manny murmured and Candy laughed from his desk.

"Well, kill me than." She put her feet on the desk to make Manny cringe and she opened the gun drawer.

"Hmm… This looks interesting, Manny… Which one is the moonlight one?" I started to do 'eenie-minni-mini-mo' and Manny snatched the guns away.

"DON'T. TOUCH. THESE."

"Boo, you wh*re."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, whoops wrong line. I was gonna say "Boo, Manny. You have no fun!""

"…?"

"You know, from Mean girls? With Lindsey Lohan and yeah? No?"

Manny shook his head, and Ladyping just looked at me like she's seeing an alien.

"Hey LadyPing! I'm CottonCandy1234! XD"

"?! OH! Hi! XD" LadyPing answered and I waved my hand.

"O.O What's going on here?" Manny asked and I took the gun from his hands.

"This is what's going on!" I shot him on the head, and nothing happened.

"Huh?" I looked at the gun. It said 'Moonlight'.

"Dang, wrong one. I was going to put you on sleep!"

"Well, Candy, if I shoot you with that one, you are going to die."

"Well, shoot me then. I dare you! :P" I looked at him challengingly, and he frowned.

"Nope, if I kill you with this, you're going to be a spirit. So, no."

"Oooh! Okay, maybe that is going to be useful in the future…"

"Go to sleep yourself, Candy! *shoots dreamsand*"

"Screw you…zzzz…" Candy disappeared. LadyPing just looked at Manny.

"Wow… Umm… She's… Unique…?"

"Loud, you mean. Plus weird and insane." He smirked and started the interview.

"Anyways, what spirit/guardian do you want to be?"

"Definitely a Spring Spirit. It's my favorite season. Not too got or cold and everything is bright and colourful."

"It is colourful. Anyways, second question. What powers do you think you need for the job?"

"Turn Earth's axis & cause spring; heal physical & mental wounds & illness; bring people & plants back from the dead; produce & manipulate plant-life (especially flowers); sense the well-being & condition of nature & the elements; increase fertility in plants & animals; manipulate spring weather; generate heat; make it rain; super agility, durability, endurance, reflexes, speed, stamina, & strength; and flight. Also, I carry a crossbow, quiver of arrows, pudao (Chinese broadsword on a long pole), dagger, wooden flute, & medicine and know Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Judo, Karate, & Kendo."

"…"

"Sorry if it's a bit much, but I like the thought."

"No, it's okay. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what kind of centre do you think you have/need?"

"Trust. Lets face it. Kids need help with that."

"And Candy." Manny smirked, and LadyPing just looked at Manny.

"…" *insert awkward silence here*

"Go to sleep child." Manny smirked and shot her.

"zzzzz…"


	24. Carol Molliniere

**Chapter 21: Carol Molliniere**

"Hello mate." Bunny was sitting down on Manny's interview seat and Carol looked at Bunny in surprise.

"Bunny?! I thought Manny did all the interviews?" She asked curiously, and Bunny sighed.

"Long story short, Manny is actually 'educating' Jack and Candy for making a mess in my warren.

*flashback from Bunny*

Bunny was painting Easter egg alone in his warren, and he suddenly felt lonely. He felt an urge to have a company, well, maybe a LOUD company.

He later found out it was a REALLY bad idea though.

"Bunny? You made a portal without telling me, so Candy came here too!" Jack pointed at CottonCandy1234, and Bunny sighed.

"Mate! What is SHE doing here?" Bunny pointed at Jack, and Jack put both his hands up in defence.

"Not my fault. We were talking with Manny about not messing up his office and then you made a tunnel. She kind of dragged along purely in accident?" Jack looked at Candy, who was happily walking around the grassy warm warren and looking at flowers.

"It's so pretty here…" She walked around and picked up one of the egg. It hopped around her foot and she smiled. Bunny just looked at Candy, then sighed.

"All right, you can stay. You guys have to be quiet though, all right?"

"Why did you call us here if you wanted us to be quiet?" Candy asked in surprise, and Bunny rolled his eyes and ignored them. Candy found a paintbrush, and started to paint the eggs in cotton candy pink. Jack looked at the egg and the pretty pink coloured paint. When he touched the surface of the paint, it froze over.

"Jack! You froze the paint! Now what am I supposed to do?" She frowned and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"There's more paint over the tulips. Pick the right colour, okay?" She nodded and walked around. Then, she got the brilliant idea.

'Wait, I can make egg grenades with this, right?' She thought, and she picked up another not painted egg and snickered.

(How to make egg grenades out of unpainted egg? Look it up in my other story, the book of Guardians.)

After she followed the steps, she threw it over to Jack. It bounced and rolled to the sparkly paint river.

'Oh no…' She thought and closed her eyes. The grenade exploded loudly in the river, splashing the paint over the grumpy aussi kangaroo and the winter spirit.

"Candy…" They growled and started to run towards Candy. Candy apologized.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!" She looked at them with her puppy eyes, and Jack smirked.

"Is that my movie line?" He asked and she nodded.

"Anyways, you're in trouble mate." Bunny looked at Candy with a stern look.

"Huh? Why?" She asked in a fearful tone, and Bunny tapped his foot 5 times.

"Because I am going to send you to the moon again, to explain why you made a bloody egg grenade and THROW IT AT PEOPLE." Candy got sucked into the portal, and Jack laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You look like a sparkly 6 foot pink kangaroo!" Jack did not notice that he stepped on one of the egg, which made the little feet sucked inside, preparing to explode. Jack also did not notice that he said the colour, too. Bunny did not notice it either.

"Frostbite, your hair is sparkly blue and pink mixed up together. Look at yourself." He growled, and that's when the grenade exploded beside them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK?!" Bunny shouted and Jack was confused. His sweater was burned a little and he looked like he exploded a science lab with chemicals. (Mainly pink chemicals)

Bunny sighed, and made a tunnel to the moon for Jack.

*end of flashback*

"Anyways, weird story. I can't believe those animals can't leave my warren alone for like 2 minutes!" Bunny chuckled, and Carol laughed along too.

Manny came in with CottonCandy1234 and Jack. They both apologized to Bunny and left silently.

"Thank you Bunny, now I will take over the interview. How many questions did you ask?"

"None. Bye, Manny. Good luck Carol." He waved at Carol and left.

"Okay, Carol. It was quite busy day for me. Now, let's start on our interview. What kind of spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I want to… I want to be a kind of spirit that can guide children away from harm, whether getting lost or something else entirely."

"Like… A spirit of safety?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant! Second question, what kind of powers do you think you need/want?"

"My powers will be manifested in the form of will-o-wisps and/or that little voice "in your head" that makes you "just know" what to do or where to go."

"Like those gut feelings that North have. Okay. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what kind of centre do you think you have/need?"

"My center would be Kindness."

"Okay. Thank you, Carol and here is your prize. Have some Sandy's dreamsand…" Manny reached into his pocket and took out the case. There were none left.

"Shoot. Wait a sec. Candy! Where is my dreamsand gun?" Manny called out Candy in his sleep and she shrugged.

"I actually have no idea. Did someone take it?" She shrugged innocently, and Manny sighed.

"Okay, thanks. I should call Sandy." Candy left and Sandy came inside the office.

"Aww! Sandman!" Sandy shook his hand with Carol and sent her to the earth.

**A/N: Just a little author's note. A recent review from our awesome K-Star who gave me the idea about the competition after this story.**

K-star 9/1/13 . chapter 23

Hey quick question. Since I gave u the idea for the story (ya know, the spirit voting one? The one I said I would do if a had an account?) can you ask people to vote for me? Lots of people have posted on Thier story's asking people to vote for them. I don't think people will vote for me because I did not have a funny chapter. If u could do this for me I will send u the cookies I am baking!

P.S

If u helped me, thank u

If u did not, that's ok. U did not have to.

Cookies come later! Here's one in advance! (::)

**So, if anyone is interested, vote for her when this story is completed! Thank you! :)**


	25. AGmegan101

**Chapter 22: AGmegan101**

"Hello AGmegan101, I'm Manny. Nice to meet you." Manny greeted her and she smiled.

"Oh yay! I'm getting an interview! Call me Cassie, that's my favourite name." She smiled and he accepted it.

"Okay, Cassie. Let's start our interview. What spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

"I think it would be cool to be a water spirit. I think water's really calming, even if I almost drowned once."

"Oh no, that's not good. Anyways, second question! What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"Umm… There's a cartoon series I used to/ still am addicted with called 'Avatar: the Last Airbender'. I think it would be awesome to control water by the wave of my hand. Could I also breathe underwater and travel from a water drop to another water drop?"

"That would be really nice touch. And yes, you could. Last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"I really like music, and music can fill someone with peace and joy, and make them happy. It kind of clues in with water. If you listen, water always seems to play a song of it's own when it's flowing over rocks."

"So, your centre will be music?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, thank you for participating, and go to sleep…" Manny sprinkled the dreamsand and Cassie dodged it. She stood up and started to get out of the office, and Manny chased her.

"No! Cassie! Don't run in the…"

Crash! Cassie tripped in one of the broken tiles and crashed into a yeti.

"office…" Manny finished his words and picked Cassie up.

"I don't want to go home though! This place is so cool!" She stood up and looked around in sparkly puppy eyes. Manny groaned, and called Sandy.

Sandy flew inside the office. He made a question mark on his head. Manny nudged towards Cassie, and Cassie smiled when she saw Sandy.

"Aww! Sandy!" Cassie hugged him and Sandy made her fall asleep and go home.

"No fair…zzzzzz"

**A/N: Okay, don't get confused with the voting thing. I will explain it at the end of the last interview with Julchen M. Liddell. :)**


	26. ChemicalEquinox

**Chapter 23: ChemicalEquinox**

"Hello, ChemicalEquinox, I am Man in the moon, and welcome to the interview!" Manny smiled, and Chem freaked out where she was.

"AHHH! WHERE AM I?!"

"Moon."

"WHO ARE YOUUU?!"

"Man in the Moon." Manny is not even insulted now about all the yellings- he got so used to it. Chem calmed down a bit, and she smiled.

"Okay, so I am getting the interview?! Oh wow! I'm… I'm so happy!" She happily smiled and Manny grinned.

"At least I'm getting paid enough for the job…" Manny murmured, and Chem was confused.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" He evilly grinned.

Meanwhile…

"AHHHHHH! Manny! You took all of my monthly allowance! I'm gonna kill you!" Candy yelled from the earth, and Manny pretended nothing happened and started the interview innocently.

"So, Chem, what spirit/Guardian do you want to be?"

**"**I'd want to be the spirit of Mischief, but I think it's your choice to make me a Guardian, not mine. I'd look like a very tall and slender girl with short and choppy brown hair. One stripe of white hair over my right eye. My eye color would be a playful green. I would have orange fox ears and three orange fox tails with black rings. My outfit would most likely be chosen by you."

"Well, that would be really cool. Fox tails… Anyways, second question. What powers do you think you need to do your job?"

"I would have to be able to influence kids to be sneaky and have fun. Such as: help them steal cookies, or find great places to hide in hide-and-go-seek, etc. For transportation I would use a silver and black scooter and for faster ways teleportation rings. Much like North's snow globes. My weapon would be daggers."

"Steal cookies… *evilly grins* I actually want some North's cookies now. Anyways, last question. If you want to be a Guardian, what center do you think you have/want?"

"Yet again, it's you that makes me a guardian; not me. If you were to make me a guardian my center would most likely be playfulness."

"Okay, Chem, thank you. The interview is over, but you should help me with one thing." Manny's silver eyes sparkled with mischief and Chem was bored. She agreed to it.

"Okay, my plan is to make all the guarding yetis sleep with my dreamsand gun and steal cookies from the kitchen. Sounds good?"

"YES!" Their eyes both sparkled and they were thinking about all the great cookies and adventure they'll have. They agreed to the plan, and they left with fully loaded dreamsand gun.

Manny made a portal with his moonlight gun, and walked in with Chem. They landed at the pole.

"Brrr…. It's cold!" She shivered, and he gave her his silver coat. She wrapped herself around it, and it surprisingly blocked all the cold.

"It's so thin but so warm… How?" She asked astonished, and Manny smiled.

"Magic. Let's go!" They all ran towards the entrance, and hid beside some ice pile. Manny shot all the guarding yetis with his dreamsand gun, and opened the door slowly and quietly to the kitchen. Chem tiptoed and walked in without a sound, and they came to the kitchen of the pole.

"Wow…" Chem and Manny all smiled in astonishment at the sight. Cookies, eggnog, fruitcake, chocolate, dried fruits, candy canes and… Bottle of Rum?!

"Naughty North!" Manny smiled as he hid all the bottles of the rum inside the cold oven. Then they ate the cookies, chatted a little while, and when they decided to leave…

"adsfadsdlkklfrweodof?!" More yetis came in and ran towards them. Chem panicked, but Manny shot them with his dreamsand gun, and shot Chem too.

"Why me?! zzzzzz…" Chem fell asleep, and Manny smiled.

"Well, you have to sleep child." He whispered into thin air, and left the pole with his moonlight gun.

Later…

"WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES?!" North yelled across the whole workshop.

**A/N: So many requests for the next interview… o.O**

**Ha, this is impossible, but if this fanfic gets like 300 reviews, I will think about it. Ha, not gonna happen. XD**

**So, let's just say the next interview for this thing is… Probably not gonna happen. Yeah.**

**School started! :O **


	27. MORE INTERVIEWS! :D

Hello... CottonCandy1234 here! *dodges chair* AHH DON'T KILL ME.

I'm so sorry for not uploading any interviews! If you're in Canada, IB Program sucks. .HOMEWORK. AHHHHHHH

Anyways, especially sorry for InnocentAngel5500 for not uploading her interview as soon as others... And other people on the list... I'm sorry...

I WILL UPLOAD ALL THE INTERVIEWS STARTING THIS DECEMBER.

Oh yeah, btw... Because I disappeared for so long...

_**I AM GOING TO START UP MORE INTERVIEWS! That's right. If you did not get a interview, you are going to get one! STARTING DECEMBER! YEAH!**_

_**Yeah! Bold and italics and underlines for this random line because this line is sparkly rainbow unicorn awesome!**_

Answer 5 questions! *updated questions bwahahaha*

1. What kind of spirit/Guardian do you want to be?

2. How would you look like?

3. What kind of magical/strange/amazing powers do you think you need for the job?

4. If you become a Guardian, what kind of center do you think you have/need?

5. If you are a Guardian, what will you do for the children? (Ex. I give snow dayyys! -Jack Frost)

PLUS. Any random bits and pieces and pranks for your interview. If you don't leave any, I am just going to post your interview with only questions I asked. That's not funnnn... SO write some creativeness for these, all right? XD

P.S. Thank you Rascal (guest reviewer) who reviewed on every single one of my chapters!. . . OMG. SO MUCH FEELS! *Kiss you on the cheek*

P.P.S Advertising would be great. If you know a terrible/great friend who would definitely love/hate being a part of this interview, drag them in! XD

P.P.P.S Don't be mad at meeee for not uploading any until december... Would you?


End file.
